1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agitating vanes for use in agitating liquid in food industries or chemical industries or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known agitating vanes of this type were provided with flat plate-like vanes fixed to an end part of a rotary shaft.
Such conventional agitating vanes had some disadvantages in that liquid is pushed out to the outer edges of the vanes during rotation of the vanes, a negative pressure is generated at the rear portions of the vanes, the liquid is sucked to generate eddy flows so that a uniform circulation can hardly be generated in the tank and uniform agitation of the liquid is not easily carried out.